The Rest of Eternity
by jennablingblingmakeup
Summary: Ani reflects on her life after the almost war.


By: Jenna Robbins

The Rest of Eternity

One minute I was sitting on the steps with the prince and the next I was walking down the aisle with him. His proposal was nothing I could have imagined. After everything was cleared up and the war was canceled, I had more time to get to know Geric. I can not tell you how happy I was that the guy I was crushing on ended up being the guy I was meant to marry. I never thought something could top the feeling of loving such a fantastic man. I was sitting on the steps of the palace looking up at the stars a few weeks ago. He walked out of the front doors looking paler than ever.

"Are you okay Geric?"

He looked like he was nervous for something. I was going to put my hand on his shoulder but that seemed more like a friend gesture instead of someone you were possibly going to marry, so I just sat there with my hands in my lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Anidori."

"Please, call me Ani."

I looked up at him and for a split second I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Okay, Ani. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Oh…."

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked like he was sad. He must be really nervous because a regular person would not usually be embarrassed for saying a stupid thing.

"Geric, what did you want to ask me?"

He was looking at me now. Was it just me or was there some hidden emotion in his eyes?

"Come with me."

He grabbed my hand and we walked, hand in hand, to a tree and sat down.

"Does something seem familiar about this tree, Ani?"

I looked around but couldn't find a hint of familiarity. My eyes fell upon a goose waddling over to us. "Jok! I've missed you so much!"

I ran up and hugged the goose and, much to my dismay, he bit me on the ear.

"Ow! Jok!"

I turned around to see Geric laughing.

"Stupid Goose."

I went and sat next to Geric. Jok followed me and sat on my lap and went to sleep.

"No, no, no. I'm not forgiving you yet."

I pushed him off my lap and lay back next to Geric. I finally realized that this was the tree that Geric and I first started to bond.

"Oh! This is our tree!"

When I said "Our tree" he sat up and smiled.

I sat up and scooted back so I was leaning against the tree. He stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me up along with him. He pulled out something from his back pocket and got down on one knee. I could swear I stopped breathing at that moment.

"Anidor-Kiladra Talianna Isilee, will you marry me?"

So that's what he was nervous about! He was proposing to me.

"Of course I will!"

He stood up, picked me up, and spun me around. All I could do was laugh. Then I heard cheering. I turned around and saw all of my friends standing there.

"Enna! Finn! Razo! Conrad! What are you all doing here?"

I could see that behind my friends there were a whole bunch of people from the town and palace. I was obviously the only one who didn't know he was going to propose.

"To see your reaction to the proposal, duh!"

Conrad was coyer than anyone I have ever met but when it came to embarrassing me, he was right up on top.

"Aw! Thanks for supporting me guys! It will mean everything to me if you would all come to the wedding! If that's okay."

I should have probably asked Geric about it before I made assumptions.

"Anything you want, Ani."

He leaned down and kissed me for the first time. All the boys had disgusted faces and all the girls were ready to come give me a big hug. Geric and I just sat there and laughed. The wedding was perfect. Flowers, dancing, cake. Everything a wedding should be.

It was now 3 years later. We lived in the palace and all of our friends came to visit. Finn and Enna were planning to get married next week. I had forced Enna to let me organize her wedding since she did mine. Everything in my world was perfect at this point. The only thing missing was my father. He will always be remembered in my dreams.

I closed my diary and looked out the window. I was currently sitting on the porch swing looking over the valley.

"What are you writing about this time Ani?"

I turned and saw Geric walking toward me.

"Our wedding." I could see his face automatically light up.

He sat next to me and we talked for a while. In the faint distance, I heard a small voice mumble, "Princess."


End file.
